Mar: My way!
by Half-Wit Ed-Boy
Summary: A prequel to every fanfic I've put on this website. It answers my question: what would happen if the kids of Peach Creek joined Ginta when he entered Mar?
1. Chapter 1

**Mar: My way!**

**A fanfic by: Half-wit Ed-boy**

**Chapter 1: The Otaku from Japan**

**Disclaimer: Now, read closely, because I'm only putting this in the first chapter. I don't own the anime or manga, Mar, the show, Ed, Edd n Eddy, the characters off these shows, or the surprise character that appears later on in this series. However, the original characters are mine.**

_**Note: I'm changing the story around so Carrie, my OC, is in it, instead of meeting Ed after the return from Mar. **_

Ginta is an average, otaku, foreign exchange student from Japan who came to Peach Creek yesterday. He isn't a very tall person, nor is he smart or athletic, and he can't really see that well. On his first day in an American town called Peach Creek, he has made four new friends, a three-haired kid who's shorter than he is, a kid wearing a beanie on his head, a tall kid who smells like a dumpster, and a blonde-haired girl who likes wearing novelty t-shirts with unusual sayings on them. Other than making these four new friends, nothing else really happened that day.

It's now Monday, the first day of the school week, and Ginta is walking to school with his friends. He's wearing a collared shirt with a pocket on the front and has on large, round glasses. His hair is blonde and spiky. Walking beside him is Eddy, the short kid wearing a yellow shirt that has a red stripe going down it and there's a wallet chain dangling out of his pocket. Double D is in the middle, wearing his hat, a yellow tie, and a red t-shirt. Ed is the tall, smelly guy wearing a red/white striped t-shirt and a green jacket. Carrie is on the other end. She has blue eyes and her hair is blonde and spiky, like Ginta's only much longer. She's wearing baggy, gray jogging shorts and a black t-shirt that reads, "You shouldn't let your mind wander. It's much too small to be out on its own."

"So, what's school like here?" Ginta asks his new friends.

"Well, unlike your school, our school doesn't get out every two weeks and at the end of the year, but we have a summer vacation, which lasts about two or three months," Double D responds.

"Not to mention a duck!" Carrie says happily. Double D and Ginta stare at her.

"You will like this school, Ginta!" Ed says. "The teachers are funny and today is bottomless gravy day in the cafeteria!"

"Yeah, and I get to help make the food!" Carrie says excitedly. "Who are you guys again?"

"After school, we can go over to my house and play video games!" Ed says.

"That sounds cool!" Ginta shouts.

"But Ed, we have other plans," Double D says. "Don't you remember? Today is the day we first met each other."

"The day you four first met each other?"

"Actually, we met Carrie over the summer at a traveling freak show." Double D says. "She played stringed instruments with her teeth."

"Oh, you mean like this?" Carrie asks, pulling out a violin covered in drool. She puts the strings in her teeth and plays it exceedingly well.

"So unsanitary!" Double D nearly throws up from the sight of food scraps from between Carrie's teeth covering the violin strings. Carrie stops playing and laughs.

"Hey, Dorks!" A voice yells at the group of five. A kid with a large chin and wearing a red cap walks across the street. "Think fast!" He throws a basketball and it plows into Eddy, knocking him against a wall made of wooden boards. Kevin rides up to the injured Ed-boy and laughs mockingly. He climbs off his bike and strolls up to Carrie.

"So, Carrie, how about you and me go down to the creek and, oh I don't know, talk?"

Carrie looks at Kevin, confused at first, and then she smiles and answers with, "I would like a pizza with chocolate sauce, anchovies, mustard, and shoelaces!"

Grossed out by Carrie's unusual comment, Kevin jumps on his bike, rides away, and yells, "Dork!" as he rides away.

"Duck?" Carrie asks, confused. "I thought my name was Carrie."

Eddy gets up and screams after Kevin, "That'll teach you to hit on my girlfriend, Shovel-chin!"

"Um, Eddy, Carrie is Ed's girlfriend," Double D reminds his short friend.

"Quack!" Carrie says.

"Do you guys have to put up with him every day?" Ginta asks Eddy.

"Pretty much," was the answer he received.

"Kevin reminds me of that leprechaun from that cereal commercial," Ed says. "They're always after me Lucky Charms!" The Eds eventually reach Peach Creek School. Because Peach Creek doesn't have a lot of kids, the middle and high schools are joined together, and there really isn't an organized school grade. Seventh graders are placed with eighth-graders; high-schoolers are placed with the lower grades, and so on.

"Where are we?" Carrie asks, lost and confused.

"We have entered an alternate dimension where everything is the same, except the teachers are Martians who want to suck out our brains and Carrie's name is Duck." Ed answers.

"Quack!" Carrie exclaims again.

For Ginta, the school day isn't much different than his old school back in Japan, except the only people that torment him are Kevin and the Kanker Sisters. Ginta is also ridiculed by the teachers for constantly falling asleep in class and telling about these dreams of another world. For example, this is Ginta's math class, which has the Eds, Kevin, all three Kankers, Rolf, and Johnny and Plank. Ginta is at his desk with his head resting on it; he's fast asleep.

"Check out the new kid!" Kevin whispers. He throws a paper wad at Ginta, but he doesn't even move.

"Hey, Marie, give me a piece of paper!" Lee, a teenage girl with a red beehive hairdo and a white, red polka-dotted shirt demands. Marie, a blue-haired girl with a black sleeveless shirt, hands her sister a sheet of notebook paper from her binder that has pictures of Double D pasted all over the front of it. Lee tears it into small pieces, sticks them in her mouth, and spits them at Ginta through a straw. She hits him in the face several times and gets one to stick to his glasses, but he doesn't move. Kevin and the Kankers sneer at the slumbering boy as he drools on his notes.

"Hit him with this thing!" May whispers, holding a large textbook labeled "MATH". Marie takes the book and chucks it across the room. The book misses and crashes to the floor. Hearing the commotion, the teacher turns around. Her class is peacefully sitting at their desks taking notes, except for the new kid. She walks up to his desk and slaps him in the back of her head with her ruler. Hurt and panicked, Ginta jumps out of his seat. The Kankers, joined by Kevin, laugh at him.

"Ginta Toramizu!" The teacher yells. Ginta looks up at her, rubbing the large bump on his head. "I don't tolerate lazy students who sleep in my classroom, young man!"

"Um, sorry…" Ginta answers groggily.

"I don't know how teachers let their students act in Japan, but you're in America, and you will abide by my rules!" The Teacher snaps. "Understand?" Ginta nods his head. "Good!" She walks back to the front of the classroom.

Eddy leans over to Ginta and says sarcastically, "Boy isn't she a ray of sunshine?"

"Eddy!" The Teacher screams at the three-haired Ed-boy. "Just because Ginta acts up doesn't give you a reason! Since this is the sixth time this week you've interrupted my lecture, you've just earned a trip to detention for your free-period!" Eddy groans in disgust as the teacher gives him a yellow note. The bell rings.

"Rolf is watching you, Kevin!" Rolf warns. "Rolf was once a foreigner in this land and Rolf will not tolerate your mocking of the Ginta-boy!"

"Yeah, Plank likes the new kid, so lay off!" Johnny adds. "You tell 'em, buddy!" He says, listening to Plank.

Lunch is next, but unfortunately, there's been a bit of an incident in the lunchroom…

"Carrie, where's all the gravy for today's lunch?" One of the lunch ladies ask.

Carrie looks into the bone-dry gravy vats and answers, "It's gone! You don't think...oh, my gosh! The school is infested with…MOLE MUTANTS!!!!! What if they come for me next? I think I better leave town!" Carrie tries to run out the door but is stopped by the lunch lady.

"Not so fast, young lady! I think I know what happened to the gravy!" She wipes off a splotch of gravy on the corner of Carrie's mouth. "Just as I suspected! This is the third time this week you've eaten all the food! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um, quack!"

"YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!!"

"What does that mean?" Carrie asks.

"That means you don't work here anymore! Now leave!!!"

"But McDonald's doesn't sell shoes!"

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!!!!!!!" The lunch lady swings a frying pan at Carrie, but she dodges the lunch lady's wrath and runs out of the kitchen.

"I better do what she says! She knows how to make food!" Just as Ginta and the Eds are entering the cafeteria, Carrie nearly hits them with the door. Okay, so she misses Ginta, Double D, and Ed, but poor Eddy isn't as lucky as the impact sends him sailing across the hallway and he lands in an open locker.

"What's the matter, Carrie?" Ed asks his frantic girlfriend.

"What have you done this time, Carrie?"

"I don't know! All I did was say quack and a giant Swedish meatball attacked me!"

"Rolf has seen this meatball! It stalks Rolf and Wilfred in the dead of night!" Rolf cowers in fear of this "meatball terror" but is able to muster up his courage. "In honor of Rolf's ancestors and for the half-wit girl of the Ed-boy, Rolf will put an end to this terror!" Rolf removes his shoes and charges into the cafeteria screaming.

"Go get 'em Stretch!" Eddy cheers. "Man, Rolf will believe anything."

"Who's Rolf?" Carrie asks, confused.

Ginta takes a good look at his new host of friends. One is a short, loud-mouthed, megalomaniac who's a little perverted; another is a bald kid, who carries around a board with a face drawn on it, and there's Double D who's weaker than he is, only he's extremely smart, and there's Ed, who panics just at the mention of the word, 'soap', and is so big, he leaves people crying in his wake; and then this girl who can't remember anything and can out eat five sumo wrestlers easily, and last, this guy who talks in the third person and has these weird customs.

Rolf leaps onto a table wielding his shoe. "Evil meat product from who knows where, prepare for an unmerciful beating with Rolf's shoe!!!" He looks around, but the cafeteria is empty. He drops his shoe as a look of unbelief spreads across his face. "Rolf should have known better than to have believed the twisted fantasy of the chicken-brained Carrie-girl."

"Where's the grub? I'm starving!"

"Eddy, you're supposed to go to detention!" Double D reprimands the rude Ed-boy.

"In you're dreams, Mr. Clean!"

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Mr. Clean is here! He'll clean your walls and clean your floors with everybody here!" Ed sings.

"Shut up, Monobrow!"

"Um, where's the food?" Ginta asks. The lunch lady pops out of the kitchen.

"There is none. Madame Eats-a-lot over there ate all the food!"

"Carrie, not again! You're worse than Eddy and Ed about not learning from your mistakes!"

"Quack!" Carrie responds.

"That's okay, guys! I brought some food for everyone!" Carrie, Ginta, Eddy, Double D, Rolf, and Johnny gather around the Ed-boy.

"Way to go, Lumpy!"

"Got any granola?" Johnny asks.

Ed pulls out a huge pile of old food; half eaten sandwiches with mushrooms growing on them, an old turkey from last Christmas, candy from Halloween three years ago, some stale French fries from McDonald's and Burger King, a box of pork loaf, molded Oreo cookies, some fishing lures covered in lake muck, and to top it all off, everything is smothered in gravy that's dried out long ago. Everyone but Carrie recoils in disgust.

"Well, fine! Be that way!" Ed shouts at his friends, offended. Carrie, however, completely consumes Ed's pile of expired edibles.

From that point on, the day is uneventful, except for Ed and Eddy blowing up the chemistry lab and Carrie getting her hand stuck in the pencil sharpener. After eighth period, the kids all rush out of the school shouting out their plans for the afternoon; Kevin invites Nazz over to listen to some CDs, Rolf has farm work to do, Sarah and Jimmy are planning a picnic at the playground, Johnny challenges Plank to a game of checkers again, and the Kankers are fighting over who gets to make supper tonight.

"Well, we usually don't let anyone join in on one of the greatest days of the year, but since I like you and I'm the boss, I say you can join in on our celebration," Eddy says. He sprays his throat with breath spray and puts his arm around Carrie's neck. "And, of course, Carrie can join in, too!"

"Hello, George Washington! I'm Carrie!"

"You're really going to like what I've been working on all week, ladies and gentlemen!" Double D says, his voice filled with excitement.

"Oreo's for breakfast? This could be the start of a very cool day!" Ed shouts.

"Is it really Oreo's for breakfast, Double D?" Ginta asks sarcastically.

"Follow me to my garage and I'll show you!" Double D leads the way to his house.

What has Double D come up with? Why does Ed think Oreo's are the start of a very cool day? Will Eddy ever stop hitting on Carrie? Unfortunately, this is one of those annoying cliff hangers, so I'm not allowed to give away that information, so you're just going to have to wait until the next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**Doorway to another world: MAR!!!**

**Author's note: Sorry if the chapter seems a bit lengthy, but this is basically as long as most chapters will be, so if you don't like reading long fanfics, then don't read this series. But if you don't care about length or are a big fan of the anime or manga, Mar, or Ed, Edd n Eddy, I believe that you will greatly enjoy this series!**

In the last chapter, Ginta Toramizu had just gone through his first day of American school with his new friends, Carrie and the Eds. The Eds tell him that this was the day they first met each other and formed their little group and ask Carrie and Ginta to join in on the fun. But, Double D has something new planned for his friends. What is it? Let's see…

Double D, Carrie, and Eddy reach Double D's garage first. Ed finally arrives with Ginta thrown over his shoulder like some sort of rag doll. He's panting heavily.

"Oh, dear! Is Ginta okay, Ed?" Double D asks.

"I don't know, Double D!" Ed puts Ginta down and he sits on the ground.

"I…can't…run…too…tired…" Ginta gasps.

"Ginta needs faol krop!" Carrie says. Ed immediately pulls out a pan with pork loaf on it and puts it in Ginta's lap. He nearly throws up from the smell and look of the stuff and jumps to his feet. Carrie grabs the faol krop and eats it in one bite.

"Nice to see your feeling better." Eddy says unsympathetically. "Now, Double D, what do you have for us?"

"Is it more faol krop?" Carrie asks, her mouth covered in meat juice.

"Um, no, but it's…"

"A bus driver?"

"No, Ed. It's…"

"Buttered toast!?" Carrie exclaims.

"A new Star Wars movie!?" Ed adds, refusing to give up.

"Ed, Carrie, please! Now, I've been working on this in secret and have had a few parts shipped to me from May."

"You traitor!" Eddy snaps.

"Not _that_ May, Eddy, the May who moved next door to Johnny a while back."

"She was fun! She had this fancy lab like Dexter's, but whenever I went to play in it, she yelled at me and beat me up."

"She beat me up a lot, too!" Eddy adds with disgust. "All I did was ask her out."

"You also stole things from her lab, egged her house on Halloween, and blew her mailbox up on the Fourth of July! And not to mention Ed sneaking into her lab at night and blowing her house up, causing her to move back to Japan!"

"Whatever. Let's just see what you've been working on for the last five weeks!"

Double D pushes a button on a small remote control and the garage door opens up. Sitting inside is a large, metal ring, part of it made of junk and part of it made of really high-tech pieces.

"It's a Star Gat-, um I mean Space Door!" The sock-hatted Ed-boy announces proudly. "I thought that we could celebrate the day we first met each other by traveling to a different universe for the week, since this coming week is fall break."

"You mean this thing can take us to any other world?" Ginta asks excitedly.

"Uh, I guess so…" Double D answers with a tad of uncertainty in his voice.

"That means I can prove to everyone at my old school that Mar really exists!"

"Mar? What kind of place is that?" Eddy asks.

"It's this amazing place with three-headed birds, talking trees, and fairies. I have dreams about it every time I go to sleep." Eddy bursts out laughing and Ginta's face turns red with embarrassment.

"EDDY!!!! That was very cruel of you!"

"Wow, this place sounds like fun!" Carrie says. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Yeah, me too!" Ed jumps in Ginta's lap. "STORY TIME!!!! STORY TIME!!!!"

"This place does sound quite intriguing." Double D says.

"It's almost like back home." Ginta pulls a photograph and a bar of chocolate out of his pocket. The photo has a picture of a blue-haired girl the same age as Ginta. Her hair is cut short. "This is Koyuki, the only person who ever showed interest in Mar other than you guys."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Eddy, show some manners!"

"Um, no, not really…" Ginta answers.

"Sweet! Maybe I can go to Japan with you and meet her…" The kids of the cul-de-sac gather around to look at Double D's magnificent creation.

"What are you dorks up to?"

"Rolf is amazed by the giant ring made by the brainy Ed-boy."

"Dude, that thing looks awesome!"

"Okay, I've taken the liberty in packing your things, Eddy. Ed you'll have to…" Ed runs away and returns with a gigantic suitcase. "Um, Ed, I really don't think you'll need all of that stuff." Ed somehow crams his suitcase in his jacket pocket.

"Well, then, I guess we're ready to go." Double D is about to push the button when the entire garage suddenly turns pitch black. A red-cloaked creature wearing shackles on its wrists and a white mask that has the tongue sticking out appears out of the darkness.

"What did you do, Double D?!"

"Nothing, Eddy! The space door isn't even turned on!"

"Cool!"

Carrie looks around. "Is it bedtime already?" The other kids exit Double D's garage and group together around the outside.

Eddy grabs Ed, Double D, and Carrie. "Let's get out of here!"

"But Eddy, what about Ginta?"

Carrie frowns. "But I wanted to play with the funny clown in there…"

A large metal door appears in front of Ginta. It has a stone version of the red-cloaked creature hanging over the doors. Ginta looks on in amazement.

"Look! It's the world from my dreams!" Everyone but Ed and Carrie just see unending darkness.

"It looks cool!" Ed exclaims. "Can you see it, Carrie?"

"Yeah, it looks like a fun place!" The cloaked creature looks on Ed and Carrie with amazement.

"So, you are able to see it too."

"See what? Darkness?" Eddy asks. The creature throws a single green die and it lands on one.

"There. Only one person may pass through the gate! You in front of me! The reason you saw the vision is because you want to escape this world and because you believed in it. As for the other two, they have a remarkably strong imagination that allowed them to see it, too."

"Um, what goes on, Ed- boy?" The Eds are speechless.

The creature continues to talk to Ginta. "Since you are the one who first believed in this world you will be the one to enter."

"Hey, wait a second! Ginta's part of our group, so wherever he goes, we go!" The creature turns towards Eddy.

"If more people than the number on that die on the floor enter the gate, I can't guarantee their safety." The creature chuckles almost sinisterly. Ginta turns towards his four new friends and looks at them sternly.

"I don't want the first new friends I've made in a long time to get hurt…or worse."

"But I want to go too!" Carrie whines. Ed tries to go back inside Double D's garage, but there's some kind of force field in front of the entrance.

"I really wish you could go with me…"

Eddy gasps in shock. "Y-y-you're not going to go in there, are you?" Ginta nods his head.

"If I don't go now, I might not have another chance to go."

"Is he crazy?" Sarah asks.

"Don't ask me what's going on, Plank."

The door unlocks. "You may enter when you're ready."

"Goodbye! I promise I'll tell you all about it when I come back!" Ginta opens the door and walks through them. The doors close and lock behind him and the gate disappears along with the red-robed creature. Double D's garage returns to its original state.

"Quick! We must follow him!" Double D scrambles to the controls of his space gate.

"Are you nuts!? Did you see that monster? What if we see it in that world Ginta was talking about and it tries to kill us?"

"Don't you remember the last time we celebrated today, and we went to find the legendary Golden Jawbreaker? When Ed eats it, he temporarily has unlimited strength and invincibility."

"Yeah, Eddy, it's like a cheat code for a game!"

"Fine, we'll go, but we're only going because of Ginta." Eddy grumbles. Ed and Carrie jump into the air with excitement.

"Well, Rolf wishes you Ed-boys the best of luck!"

"Same here, dude!" Nazz adds.

"Man, just bring the Japanese dork back safely, or I'll pound you!"

"Let's go play, Jimmy!"

The kids of the cul-de-sac leave the Eds and Carrie to their brief preparations. Double D throws a switch, but the battery May sent him is too strong. The portal opens up, but it destroys Double D's space gate. Carrie randomly presses a button and the portal expands to a great size and hovers over the cul-de-sac. Before anyone can do anything about it, they are sucked into it, along with the Kanker sisters' trailer.

In the middle of a field, a robed skeleton holding a long-handled scythe, a short boy with a big nose and a red baseball cap on his head, and an equally short girl with blonde hair and an intimidating scowl on her face. The black-robed skeleton uses his scythe to rip open a portal and the three of them jump into it and vanish. Nearby, a guy is hiding in some dense vegetation. His face is barely visible. A ring on his finger in the shape of the gate suddenly shatters into millions of pieces.

"Someone has entered this world from another." He says.

Another portal opens up and the Eds and Carrie are thrown out of it in the middle of the field. In another part, the rest of the cul-de-sac kids are flung out of the portal, and in some dense woods far from the kids and the Eds, the Kankers' trailer is thrown.

"HEY, WALTER!!!!!! KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE!!!!!" Lee yells, not noticing anything different.

Last, Ginta comes tumbling out of the sky and lands on Eddy with a loud thud. His glasses fall off and land next to Carrie.

"Get off me!!!" Eddy yells, throwing his friend off him.

"Eddy!? What are you doing here? And Carrie, Ed, Double D are here too!"

"We didn't want you to get hurt, so we used the space gate to come after you."

"That's great! But where are my glasses?" Suddenly, Ginta hears a crunching noise coming from Carrie. He turns around to see the last part of his glasses disappear into Carrie's mouth to be chewed up and swallowed. Double D watches this.

"CARRIE!!!!! How many times have I told you not to eat stuff like that!? I guess Ginta won't be able to see Mar for himself. Sorry Ginta. Carrie just can't control herself." Ginta ignores Double D and looks around in amazement.

"Whoa. I can see clearer without my glasses!" He continues to stare out beyond the grass-covered hills at the far-away mountaintops of Mar. He pulls on his face and punches himself. "NO WAY!!!!! I'm not dreaming this time! I'M NOT DREAMING!!!!!" Carrie and Ed jump up and celebrate with Ginta. "Guys, this is awesome!!! It's Mar, the world I told you about!"

"This is incredible! A parallel world similar to ours!" Double D says, looking around. Eddy looks rather unimpressed.

"So, where's all the cool stuff? If I wanted to see mountains and plants, I would've stayed home and sat in my back yard. What a rip-off!!!" Unable to hold his excitement in any longer, Ginta runs off with Ed and Carrie chasing after him.

"Ginta, Carrie, Ed, wait!!!" The brainy Ed-boy calls out to them.

"Come on, Sockhead! Let's go follow them!" Eddy races off after his three friends and Double D follows.

The five of them run down a path cutting through some dense woods. They look at all the bizarre fruits growing on the trees, the blue sky, and even a three-headed bird flies overhead.

"Man, I wish I had a camera!" Ginta exclaims, jumping in the air. "This is the greatest day of my life!"

"I wish I had a camera, too! Think of the money we'd make if we had proof of another world!" Eddy says.

The five friends continue their run, Double D falling behind.

"I'm so tired. I can't go on," Double D gasps. Ed grabs him by the arm and drags him along behind him.

"Come on, Double D! I don't want you to miss anything!"

Ginta relishes his run through the forest, as does the Eds and Carrie, but little do they know, someone is watching them. Following overhead on a flying besom (a type of broom with twigs tied to the end of it instead of straw) is a mysterious teenage girl who's watching this odd-looking group very closely.

Ginta finally stops to catch his breath and is quickly joined by the Eds and Carrie.

"Why did we stop running? I was having fun!" Carrie says.

"I've never been able to run that fast or that long in my whole life," Ginta says.

"Well, maybe this place isn't so bad after all!" Eddy says. Ed lets go of Double D and he stands up and brushes the dirt off of his face, shirt, and pants.

"I hope this place has a shower." He says. "Ginta, I don't mean to change the subject, but are you sure your eyesight is okay?"

"Yeah, it's almost as if I never needed to wear glasses at all," Ginta answers.

"Gravy!"

Suddenly, Ginta hears a noise. He and the Eds turn around and are met with a figure that appears to be wearing a suit of armor. The five of them stare at it with wonder, trying to find out where it came from.

"Hi, who are you? My name is Carrie!" Carrie smiles and waves at it, being her usual, friendly, outgoing self. "Do you like pork loaf?" Without a word, the suit of armor rushes forward and attacks Ginta. Ginta catches it and holds it back for a few seconds.

"What's wrong with you? What do you want?" He throws it back and it lands on its neck. Amazingly it gets back up and attacks again, but this time, it's met by Ed who wants to join in on the "fun". He picks up a large tree and sends it flying several feet away. This time, the armor lays on the ground motionless. Ginta looks at his hands, amazed at his sudden increase in strength.

"Yay! Do it again!" Carrie cheers. Suddenly, they hear what sounds like someone clapping. They look at each other and then look up in the air. Sitting on a flying broom is the girl that followed them to that spot. She is wearing a black dress and black armbands that are attached to her middle fingers. On top of her hair is a black hat similar to Double D's but it doesn't cover her whole head and has a black ball attached to the end of it. Her pink hair is in long, unbraided pigtails that almost drag the ground and are separated at the middle by two large, purple beads. Two more are near the end of each pigtail. Her fingers and wrists are covered in bracelets and rings, but amazingly, they lack any precious stones on them.

"Not bad, not bad! That was pretty impressive for a bunch of kids!" For what seemed like hours the five stared into her red eyes. Carrie is the first to speak.

"Hey, does that mean we win a prize!?"

"Um, who are you?" Ginta asks awkwardly, unsure of how to react to seeing another person there besides the Eds or Carrie. The girl jumps off her broom and lands gently on the ground.

"I'm Dorothy."

"Hello, my name is Ed, friend! Well, it's just Ed, not Ed Friend. You are friend and I am Ed, so…" Eddy shoves Ed out of the way.

"My name's Eddy. I'm the strongest guy here, and the best-looking!" Eddy flexes his muscles. "So, do you want to…?" Dorothy bashes him over the head with the broad side of her broom. Next she looks over at the defeated suit of armor.

"This is astounding! She appears to be very intelligent and she speaks English!" Double D's comment almost makes Dorothy blush. She quickly regains her composure looks back over at the armor.

"Wow, it's not broken." She holds out her hand and the armor transforms into a ring. It floats to her hand and she places it on her finger. She looks at the group and smiles. "Even though it's the weakest Guardian ARM that I have, nice job!" Once again, Ginta's excitement overpowers him. He grabs Dorothy's shoulders and starts shaking her.

"What was that thing!? How did you do that? Do it again! Do it again!"

At first, this catches Dorothy by surprise. "Ginta, please, mind your manners! Now Miss Dorothy, would you please tell us what that armor thing was?"

"What are you talking about? It's called an ARM." She answers like someone would answer a little kid who asks an obvious question. Ginta lets go of her.

"ARM? What's that?" He asks.

"Hey I have two of those!" Carrie says. "See?" She shows Dorothy her arms.

"You mean none of you know what an ARM is?"

"Is it magic, like they do in Las Vegas with those white tigers?" Ed asks.

"Well, I guess you could call it magic." Dorothy answers. "But I'm not sure about all that other stuff you said…"

"Ed, you're confusing her! She probably has no idea what Las Vegas is or what a tiger is."

"ÄRMs are accessories engraved with magic, so, I guess it is magic." Dorothy explains.

"Accessory? Do you have any more of these ARM things?"

"Cool! I want to see! I want to see!" Carrie chants, jumping up and down.

Dorothy takes a good look at the group's arms, wrists, and fingers. "That's odd. None of you have any ÄRMs." She notices Eddy's wallet chain. She yanks it off and examines the unfamiliar object. "What is this?" She opens his wallet and turns it upside down. American dollars flutter out and are taken by a mole.

"No! Look what you did!" Eddy shouts.

"What? It was just green paper."

"NO!!! That was money!" Eddy snatches his wallet back. "And this is my wallet!"

"Money!?" Dorothy pauses for a moment to take all of this in. She reexamines these strangers, looking for any sign of an ARM. "I attacked them thinking that since they were in a large group, figuring that at least one of them had to have some rare ÄRMs." She says in her head. She takes another second to think. "Wait a minute!" She snaps her fingers.

"Weapon ARM, Ring Dagger!" One of her rings transforms into a small throwing dagger. Ginta, the Eds, and Carrie look on with amazement. Double D feels of it, and amazingly it's solid. He gives it back to Dorothy and in a puff of smoke, it turns back into a ring again.

"Would one of you like to have this?"

"Yeah!"

"That's pretty cool, but I want that armor thing!" Eddy says.

"No! It's either the dagger or nothing!"

"Thank you, but I just couldn't accept it," Double D says modestly.

"No thanks! I'm allergic to butterscotch!" Ed exclaims.

"Can I have chocolate pudding instead, ma'am!?" Carrie asks. "Ppppplllllleeeeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeee!?"

"Well, I guess you're the only one who wants it, um, Ginta. That's your name, right?"

"Yes, miss."

"Then follow me. The rest of you can come along, too, I guess." Ginta, Ed, and Carrie follow the pink-haired girl. "If you do that, I'll give it to you, Ginta."

"Are you coming, Eddy."

"Of course! She owes me money!"

"Eddy, she didn't know any better. Besides, you're in a different world now. American currency isn't worth anything here."

"Fine, I'll go, but I won't like it!" Eddy and Double D catch up with the rest of them.

The mysterious man whose ring shattered is watching from some thick vegetation. "Oh, no! They're going with her!" He says with alarm.

"What's wrong?" Another voice asks him.

"That girl's an infamous witch!"

Later, they arrive at some ruins. Old stone pillars lay everywhere and they appear to be standing on an old foundation of some sort.

"This is it! I knew it'd be here!" Dorothy says, looking at an old map.

"Is this were they keep the Oreo's for breakfast?" Ed asks. "I'm hungry!"

Dorothy ignores the Ed-boy. "This is where Babbo is sealed."

"What did you call me!?" Eddy snaps.

"Hey, Dorothy!"

"An extremely powerful ARM is sealed in these ruins!"

"DOROTHY!!!!!!!" Ginta yells.

"What do you want, boy?" Dorothy asks, annoyed.

"You promised you'd give me that ARM thing from before."

"I'm sorry if this offends you Dorothy, but you did promise Ginta that…" Dorothy kisses Double D and Ginta three times each on the cheek.

"Wait just a bit longer."

"Oh-kay!" Ginta answers. Eddy looks on with jealousy.

"Nudge, nudge! Wink, wink, Double D!" Ed says, elbowing Double D in the arm, who's too surprised to even move. Eddy stands beside Dorothy.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Dorothy fakes a smile.

"Right here!" Dorothy slaps him in the face, leaving a red hand print on his cheek. She checks her map again. "Now, we don't know what awaits us in that cave where Babbo is sealed. But, since Ginta and Ed are strong enough to defeat a guardian without any ÄRMs, they might be useful." She glances back at the group. Ed is pulling his lip back and letting it recoil back into place, Carrie is eating a strange white rock, Double D is scolding her, Eddy is recovering from his well-earned slap, and Ginta is…RUNNING TOWARDS THE ENTRANCE!!!!???

"Hey, you, I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!!!!!!!"

Ed picks his friends up and chases after Ginta who has stopped at the entrance, which is sealed with a wall of solid rock. "Follow the leader!"

"But, this is a cave, right? I have a hunch that there might be some sort of treasure in here or something!"

"Treasure!? Count me in!" Eddy says.

"I'd rather have chocolate pudding…"

"Well, he's right, but…" Dorothy says in her mind. She finishes her thought out loud. "I WANT TO GO IN FIRST!!!!!"

"Whoa, this world is great!" Ginta thinks. "I can hardly hold in my excitement. And the best part is I have four witnesses to back me up when I tell Koyuki about my adventures in Mar."

Ginta uses his new strength to lift Ed up. "Ed, let me borrow you for a second." He uses Ed's head like a battering ram and busts the stone wall down. "Wow, it's only been a short time, and I've already changed so much. I'm much stronger here than back home and I can see even though Carrie ate my glasses! I just hope I don't need those later…"

"Glad to be of service!" Ed says.

"All right! Let's explore this cave!" Ginta runs inside.

The Eds follow with Ed yelling, "Tallyho!" Dorothy runs in after them.

"Wait, I said I wanted to go first!"

Realizing she's alone, Carrie runs in the cave last. "Wait for me!"

A short time later, Ginta has sort of calmed down. The six are walking through what appears to be a dungeon.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Double D says.

"We're spelunking!!! Ha, ha! I like that word!" Carrie says. "Um, Double D, what does it mean?"

"So, where's this 'treasure' you were talking about, Dorothy?" The greedy Ed-boy asks.

"So, what exactly is this treasure like?" Ginta asks.

"I am after an ARM called 'Babbo'. It holds a mysterious power and is one of the rarest ÄRMs. Many have tried to search for Babbo and have never returned. If you help me get Babbo, I'll give you my Ring Dagger in exchange…" Suddenly, they hear the sound of something heavy hitting the ground behind them.

"Um, Dorothy…" Ginta had been too excited and fell down a hole. "Whoa, that was kind of scary. This hole took me by surprise!" Ed and Double D help him out.

"You should've been watching where you were going, kid."

"I like ham, too, Dorothy!" Carrie exclaims. Ed laughs.

"Are you all going to be extra baggage? The only one here who hasn't caused me any delays is Double D. Would the rest of you like to go home?" Double D's face turns red in embarrassment and Eddy glares angrily at him.

"No, no! We won't be any trouble for the rest of the time! I promise!"

"Please forgive us, Dorothy. We're kind of over-excited right now and, on top of that, we aren't familiar with our surroundings. You see, we're from another world."

"You're from another world!?"

"Yeah, Eddy, Carrie, Ed, and I all come from Peach Creek."

"And I'm from Tokyo!" Ginta adds.

"How is this possible? It can't be! These people must be crazy!" Dorothy says in her mind. She dismisses the subject and they continue deeper and deeper into the dark, mysterious dungeon.

"So, I take it there are many types of ARM, right Dorothy?"

"That's right, Ginta, and I'm collecting only the rarest and the most powerful. There are Weapon ÄRMs that become weapons and Guardian ÄRMs that summon Guardians at their owner's command, as well as Darkness ÄRMs that curse those who use them and Holy ÄRMs are used to cure wounds and remove curses. ÄRMs can take the form of bracelets, rings, and pendants. But Babbo is a special ARM and many people would do anything to get their hands on it."

"Hmm, it sound like it might be very valuable…" Eddy thinks.

"I want that one, too!" Ginta yells, getting over-excited again.

"NO, I TOLD YOU I'D GIVE YOU THE DAGGER, AND THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GETTING!!!!!!!

"And why do you want it!? You have a lot already. You're just stingy! What are you going to do with all of them?" Dorothy glances back at the group intensely.

"That's a secret." Ginta's eyes widen with surprise.

Ed hides behind Double D. "She scares me, Double D!"

The group presses onward, going deeper and deeper into the dungeon. As they make their way through the underground labyrinth of rock and darkness, Ed falls down a flight of stairs on purpose and Eddy becomes impatient because he doesn't see any treasure. Finally, they come to a large chamber.

"Well, this is it," Dorothy announces. The group looks around at the gigantic room. The ceiling is so high that it's hidden in a blanket of darkness over their head and at the very end there was a pedestal with a wooden chest resting on it.

"Finally, the treasure!" Eddy tries to run past Dorothy with Ginta and Ed on his heels, but she stops them.

"Hold on! It's too easy. Usually when ARM makers and bandits hide their ÄRMs, they set traps to keep robbers away or to test a potential owner."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't paying attention." Carrie says.

"In other words…" Before Dorothy can continue, a jewel on the side of the pedestal begins to glow and seemingly out of nowhere, a giant golem appears in front of them. It appears to be made of a suit of stone armor and is heavy set. It towers over the group, gazing at them with its two glowing yellow eyes from beneath its stone, cylindrical helmet. The Eds and Ginta look up at it in shock.

"Hi, mister! Do you know where the chocolate pudding is?" Carrie asks it.

"I knew a guardian would come out! Luckily I came prepared!" Dorothy pulls out her broom and points the end of it at the golem. Eddy laughs at her.

"Wow, that's going to do damage!" He mocks. "Maybe if you hit it over and over again nonstop for a few hundred years, it'll finally crumble!" Dorothy ignores him.

"Way big!" Ed says.

"Yeah, it is pretty big, but…"

"But what?" Dorothy asks Ginta.

"IT'S SO FREAKING AWESOME!!!!!!!!" This one comment is the straw that breaks the camel's back.

"THAT'S IT!!!!! ALL OF YOU GO HOME!!!!!!! I can handle this myself!" But the golem decides that the intruders have talked enough. It attacks them, sending Ed-boys, a pink-haired witch, an overexcited otaku, and a confused girl flying backward.

"Why you…" Ginta gets mad and punches the golem, but he hurts his hand and rolls on the floor with pain. Ed tries next and tries to wrap his arms and legs around the golem's ankle, but he just slides off. Carrie walks up to it and starts banging her head on the side of the golem's leg over and over again.

"Well, I guess physical strength is out of the question… It must be a natural ARM, since it appears to be at a higher level than my Ring Armor. So, luckily, I brought a stronger guardian just in case! Guardian ARM, Flying Leo!" One of the bracelets on Dorothy's wrists transforms into a giant winged, blue lion.

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Double D says.

"Umm, go get 'em Flying Leo!" Dorothy says, almost distracted by Double D.

"Cool!" Ed says.

"I wish I was a fish!" Carrie says.

Flying Leo flies into the golem and digs its claws into its chest and tries to bite the golem's face. The golem grabs it and throws it in the air, but it catches itself. It swoops down for a second attack, but the golem ducks. Flying Leo still manages to get a hit, and the golem falls down. Ginta watches with amazement.

"Wow, these ARM things are amazing! Calling on a monster like that from a bracelet. And that golem…if something that amazing is needed to protect Babbo, then Babbo must be even more amazing." The golem stands to its feet and sees Eddy who is sneaking over to the chest. It steps on him and he screams in pain. Dorothy laughs at the Ed-boy's misfortune.

"I want to see Babbo!" While the golem is distracted, he, Ed, Carrie make a beeline for the chest. Dorothy notices them out of the corner of her eye.

"What the heck are they doing? Hey, what do the three of you think you're doing!?"

"We just want to see what we got for Christmas!" Carrie shouts.

"I'm supposed to be the one that gets to see it first! But unfortunately, I can't leave this spot as long as my guardian is out. Maybe I should've sent them home when I had the chance…"

"Here I go guys! I'm opening the box!" Ed and Carrie crowd over him like two buzzards eyeing a dead animal lying in the middle of a highway.

"What did you get?" Ed asks, jumping up and down, using Ginta's shoulder to push himself up as he jumped.

Ginta opens the box and what he sees isn't quite what he expected. There laying on a velvet cushion at the bottom of the chest was what appeared to be a mallet with a metal ball attached to the top of it by a chain. The ball appears to have a mustachioed and goateed face with a long nose. Drool oozes from its mouth as it snores peacefully in its container. The light from the room wakes it up and it stares up at Ginta, Ed, and Carrie, who are now joined by Double D.

"Who the heck are you clowns? Where am I? Ugh, I can't remember anything… Do any of you know how long I was sleeping?"

"Um, Dorothy, question please!" Ginta says.

"Uh, Ginta, I don't think she can answer your question right now," Double D says.

"What do you want now!?" She asks, annoyed. "Was Babbo in there?"

"Are these ARM things supposed to talk?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing like that exists. An ARM doesn't talk unless it's activated, and if it does, it's freaky and unnatural! Just the though of an ARM talking makes me sick!!!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'FREAKY AND UNNATURAL'!!!!???? Have you looked at your hair lately!? I demand an apology right now!!!!!" Dorothy is speechless, as in her entire life, she's never had an ARM talk back to her like this one just did.

Whoa, talking ÄRMs, traveling to different worlds, and meeting witches with pink hair! This day just gets weirder and more amazing to Ginta and the Eds. But what exactly is Babbo? Will Dorothy, the Eds, and Carrie escape the dungeon, or will that golem squash them like bugs? And how will the other cul-de-sac kids adapt to this new world? All I can say is stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mar: My way! **

**Ch. 3: The not-so gentlemanly ARM, Babbo!**

Last time, Ginta, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Carrie, and the Peach Creek gang found themselves in the strange world of Mar. After Ginta, the Eds, and Carrie met a mysterious woman named Dorothy, the six of them set off to find a rare ARM called Babbo. But is he as powerful as Dorothy says? Why can he talk? Will they escape the terrible guardian guarding Babbo?

"How about you shut up and get on with the fanfic already!?" Eddy yells.

Fine, fine! Here's Chapter 3!

"Wait a second, who and what exactly are you?" Ginta asks, unable to believe what he sees.

"I'm Babbo. That's all I can remember." The living ARM answers back.

"Cool!" Ginta says in awe.

"Yay, a jawbreaker!" Ed shouts. He picks Babbo up.

"Hey, what the?" Ed crams Babbo in his mouth but spits him out.

"Yuck! He tastes terrible!" Carrie picks him up next. Babbo stares up at her.

"Hey, who are you?" He says looking up at Carrie, his eyes sparkling. Carrie stuffs him in her mouth and completely ruins his moment.

"It tastes fine to me!" She says happily.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!! I'M NOT A JAW BUSTER, OR WHATEVER THAT THING IS YOU CALLED ME!!!!!!!" He wriggles out of Carrie's mouth and lands on the ground and Carrie walks over to where Dorothy is standing. The group stares at the curious talking ARM. "What's wrong? Do you guys have some sort of staring problem!? I can fix that real quick…"

"_His shape seems familiar…" _Ginta thinks. Babbo just yawns. _"Wait! That's it!" _Ginta picks Babbo up and says, "You look like one of those kendama toys!"

"What are you babbling about, kid? AND FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP TOUCHING ME, YOU DUMB STREET RAT!!!!!"

Dorothy turns around. "If you two are finished arguing, then we need to leave! I don't know how much longer Flying Leo can hold off this guardian! It's too strong!!!" Carrie pulls a ham and cheese sandwich out of her pocket and takes a bite. She watches as the flying lion wrestles with the towering golem, each attack seeming as ineffective as the last.

"Well, I guess it's time to go so…" But Babbo has other plans. He escapes Ginta's grasp and jumps back in his box.

"No way! Forget you idiots! I'm going back to sleep!" Babbo says, latching on to the box with his mouth.

"Stupid talking bowling ball!" Eddy says. "I thought there was gold or jewels, but no! It's some loud-mouthed, talking paperweight with a huge nose!"

"Hey, my nose isn't that big…"

"Um, Dorothy, this'll take a minute, so you, Carrie, and Double D should go on with out me. I'll catch up!"

"ARE YOU INSANE, KID!!!?? If I call back Flying Leo, this guardian will squash you like a bug! You have to go now!!!" Babbo falls back asleep.

"When's the half-time show, Dorothy?" Carrie asks. Dorothy ignores her.

"Hey, wake up!" Ginta pokes Babbo in the face, but he doesn't budge. Meanwhile, the golem hits Flying Leo with one good punch, defeating the guardian. Dorothy's guardian spirals through the air, turns back into a bracelet, and the bracelet shatters into hundreds of pieces.

"No! LEO!!!!!"

"Not good!" Double D says.

"Aw, I wanted Drew Carey to win…" Carrie says with disappointment. The golem turns around and grabs Dorothy in its massive stone hand. She screams and Ginta turns around. Eddy laughs.

"Who's laughing now, ya pink-haired freak!!!"

"I'll save you from David Feiss, Dorothy!" Carrie tosses her sandwich at the golem. Outraged, it grabs Carrie in the other hand. "It's like a ride at the amusement park!"

"This is anything but amusing!" Dorothy yells. The golem turns its attention on the group gathered around Babbo's chest and stomps towards them. Eddy runs away and hides.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Double D yells. Dorothy blushes as she watches Double D crawl up the golem's leg and onto its head. "Wait! What did I just do!!??" The golem starts thrashing about, trying to shake poor Double D off, who's grasping the top of its head for dear life.

"Let my friends go, you big jerk!" Ed runs up to the golem and pounds his fists on its ankles.

"_Wow, I'm really in over my head this time! I knew I should've brought some stronger ÄRMs with me…" _Dorothy thinks. Carrie just laughs. "At least someone you're enjoying this…"

"Let my friends go, or so help me, you'll regret it big time!!!!" Ginta warns. The golem tries to step on Ed, but he catches its foot. The golem tries to put its foot down, but Ed's strong enough to hold it back. "All right Babbo, rise and shine!!!!"

"Give me five more minutes…" Babbo yawns.

"I SAID GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!!!!!!!!!!" Ginta lifts the ARM up by its moustache, inflicting a great deal of pain to it.

"Ouch! That hurts. Please let go of my moustache!" Ginta jumps off the platform and grabs Babbo's chain. "WHY YOU RUDE LITTLE PUNK!!!!!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET LADIES NOW!!!?? THAT'S IT! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!!!!!" Ginta ignores Babbo and swings him around his head. Babbo screams, "I'm warning you, I have a weak stomach!!!!! GAH!!!!"

"All right, let's see what you're made of, Babbo!!!" Ginta throws Babbo. Babbo screams as he flies towards the golem's chest. Dorothy watches on with amazement and Carrie starts chewing on the golem's finger.

"This is going to hurt…" Babbo says. He ricochets off the guardian's chest and it topples over, dropping Dorothy and Carrie on the ground and sending Double D flying. It hits the ground with a thud, landing on top of Eddy. Eddy groans in pain and humiliation.

"_Whoa, this guy is tough! Even though I'm a lot stronger now, I don't think I can beat it! Oh, if only this ARM was bigger, I'd teach him not to hurt my friends!" _

"GINTA, USE THE FORCE!!!!!!" Carrie yells as Babbo suddenly grows larger. At first Ginta doesn't notice because of Carrie's distracting comment, but he immediately notices when the handle forcefully loosens up his grip with its sudden increase in size.

"Yeah! Now take THIS!!!!!!!!!" Ginta bashes the golem in the head, sending it crashing to the ground for the last time. It tried to get back up, but Ed finished it off by knocking a stone pillar on top of it. Dorothy watches in amazement. These people acted like fools, but they were brave fools, all except for that spineless jellyfish Eddy! Double D goes over and helps her up as Ed, Ginta, and Carrie run around in circles.

"OH, YEAH!!!!!! THAT WAS AWESOME AND REALLY FUN!!!!!!! I WISH I COULD DO IT AGAIN!!!"

"Ha! Ha! Um, why are we running around in circles, Carrie?"

"Because, um, I'm not sure. I just saw Ginta doing it and it looked like fun so I started doing it!" Dorothy smiles at the strangers as they celebrate their victory in this childish, almost idiotic manner.

Later, after walking all the way out of the cave and hearing Eddy and Babbo rant, the group is back where it started.

"NO!!!! NO!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT GO WITH THIS WOMAN AND BE HER ARM!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, yeah, well who said you have a choice?"

"I don't want your slimy witch-hands touching me, or anything that has a freaky hair color!!!!! That's just wrong!!!"

"Now listen here, Baldy, I came a long way just to find you and…" Unable to hold Babbo's massive weight, Dorothy drops him and falls flat on her face. "Hey, what's the big deal? How did you use something so heavy to attack that guardian back there, especially with those stick-arms!!??"

"Well, if he's too heavy, Dorothy, why not give him to me? You said you'd give me that other ARM, but since Babbo's too heavy for you to carry, then he's of no use to you."

"Pardon me for changing the subject, but I'm able to change my size, but my weight remains constant."

"I'll decide for myself who really deserves this ARM…" Dorothy looks at the group. _"What about that really strong, tall guy?"_

"Look, Dorothy! I found some dirt!!!" Ed says, hunched over a mound of dirt.

"_Um, there's no way I'd leave something this powerful with anyone like that…How about Carrie? No, she's ten times worse than the tall guy! Who should it go to…Aha! That's it!!!" _

"After much thought, I've decided to give Babbo to, DOUBLE D!!!!!" Dorothy looks over at Double D and blushes.

"What? But-but, I wanted Babbo! I defeated the guardian!!!"

"That's true, but you were also slightly annoying, and Double D stayed quiet most of the time and didn't cause me any delays. However, if Double D becomes unable to care for Babbo properly, then he goes to you, kid!" Double D tries with all his might to lift the heavy ARM, but his skinny arms are unable to even lift it off the ground.

"Yay! He goes to me!!!!!!"

"So, kid, I know Double D's name, but I can't seem to remember yours, kid? What was it again?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? I thought you already knew my name, but if I must tell you again, it's Babbo! Honestly, you witches can be so…"

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU, YOU ANNOYING PEST!!!!!! I'M STARTING TO REGRET THAT I EVER CAME AFTER YOU!!!!" Dorothy screams, a vein bulging on her forehead.

"Well, my name's Ginta, and of course you know my friends, Carrie, Ed, Double D, and Eddy."

"Um, yeah…I knew that already…Anyway, since Double D isn't able to carry that hideous bald-headed thing, it's yours!" Dorothy says.

"What? How dare you treat me this way! I hate this guy worse than you!"

"But be warned, a talking ARM is extremely rare and many people will come after you either for its unknown power or to make money."

"Really!? I can have him! Aw, thanks, Dorothy!" Ginta says.

"Yeah, I'm in a good mood today, and ugly isn't really my type. Besides, I found this rare bracelet ARM lying on the ground." She shows off a strange bracelet. "I think this confiscates for my loss." Dorothy takes another look at Ginta's ragtag group of misfits made up of a guy who had strength beyond anyone she'd ever seen before, a girl who ate rocks and could barely remember her own name, a handsome, polite guy wearing a strangely familiar hat, and some short kid who didn't know when to shut up. "Carrie, you're the strangest person I've ever met, but even though I found you slightly annoying the first time I met you, I kind of admire you. And Ed, well, I'm not sure what to make of you quite yet…As for Double D," She kisses him on the cheek. "You're probably the greatest guy in the group. Even though you were virtually defenseless, you still faced that guardian. And as for you…" She kisses Ginta next. "That was for saving me." Double D and Ginta stand there as if they'd been turned to stone.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get a kiss, too?" Eddy says. "You at least owe me that since I didn't get any treasure!"

"You're probably the most horrible person I've ever had to spend any amount of time with! You're rude and annoyingly loud and your face resembles that of a frog's. In fact, just looking at it makes me want to throw up!" Eddy's lower jaw hits the ground. Dorothy sits on her broom and waves at the group as she takes off.

"I hope we meet again someday! Promise me you'll keep Double D safe and that you'll be careful!" Double D blushes with embarrassment.

"OH, YEAH, WELL I HOPE YOU DROP DEAD BEFORE THEN, YOU PINK-HAIRED FREAK!!!!!!!" Eddy screams, shaking his fist. As Dorothy flies away, Ginta thinks of the kiss she gave him, thinks of Koyuki back home, and feels an overwhelming guilt.

"Bye, bye, Dorothy! I'll see you in the funny-papers!" Ed waves.

Carrie pulls out a newspaper comic and frantically scans the pages for the pink-haired witch. "She's not here, Ed! I think we'll have to wait for next week's paper…"

As she flies off into the distance, Dorothy looks back. "That Double D is a nice guy, but Ginta just so charismatic! Hmm…" After a while, Double D and Ginta snap out of their trance.

"Um, Double D, I think we should've asked Dorothy more about Mar and how things work here! HEY, DOROTHY!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!"

'Ginta, please don't call her back! She scares me…"

"But then how are we going to find out more about Mar?"

"We could ask Babbo!"

"Bye, bye, magical talking jawbreaker!" Carrie says, waving at something off in the distance.

"Carrie, what are you…GAH!!!!!" Ginta looks in the direction Carrie is waving and sees Babbo hopping away. "Hey! Get back here!" Ginta catches Babbo by his chain.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Eddy asks the talking ARM.

"As far away from you clowns as possible!" Babbo smells of Ginta's arm. "Hey, you smell like something not of this world."

"Sorry! That's me!" Ed says.

"No, no you all smell like that."

"That's because we're all from another world! I'm Ginta and this is Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Carrie! It's nice to meet you!" Ginta, Carrie, Double D, and Ed smile warmly at Babbo. Babbo isn't as friendly and groans with disgust.

And the six of them wander off into unexplored territory, Ginta dragging Babbo behind him. Just then Double D sees a strange bug that resembles a stag beetle, only it has many colors.

"Interesting! The insects of this world resemble those of our world." Ginta drops Babbo and runs over to look at the unfamiliar creature.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like it before!"

"So what? It's just a stupid bug!" The bug flies away and a pleasant breeze blows on the group.

"This breeze must feel good to you, Babbo, since you've been trapped in that chest for so long! Babbo?"

"Bye, Mr. big-nosed Talking Jawbreaker!" Carrie says, waving goodbye. Ginta looks in her direction and sees that, once again, Babbo is running off!

"Ha! Ha! I'm on my own now! No more stupid kids dragging me around and holding me, no more annoying questions, I'M FREE!!!!!!!!" Unfortunately, he isn't able to hop away fast enough and Ginta catches him…again!

"Were you trying to run off again!?"

"Why you little punk! That's no way to talk to a gentleman!!! Who taught you manners, a gorilla? Besides, I'm not running away. I can go anywhere I want to!"

"But where are you going?" Ginta asks.

"Are you going to the planet of bacon men to have the marrow sucked from your bones!?" Everyone stares at Ed.

"Let go of me, you brat! I'm on my own now!"

"No, let us go with you! It'll be fun! And we don't really know where anything is in this world."

"Yeah, we can play fetch, go to the moon, and find the underground city of the mole people! We'll have so much fun, we'll explode!" Carrie says. Babbo stares at her curiously.

"Well, you did say you came from a different world…"

"Yeah, I dreamed about it every night back on my world, so it's kind of like I'm literally living my dreams. To be honest, I wasn't scared at all when I took that golem down and saved Dorothy, Carrie, Double D, and Ed. Most people from my world would run away or hide." Ginta glares back at Eddy and Eddy growls. "So being here makes me so excited, I can hardly stand it!"

"I got that feeling after I ate five bags of sugar once!" Carrie shouts. Everyone stares at her.

"Well, kid, there's only one way to find out if this is really a dream or not," Babbo says with a serious look on his face.

"Really? Can you show me how to be sure?"

"Sure…" Babbo jumps out of Ginta's hands, hits everyone in the head, knocking them down, and takes off again. "See ya, later, suckers!" Ed and Carrie stand back up, seemingly unaffected by Babbo's attack. The others have large bumps on their heads. "You better stick to dreaming, kid! Farewell, kids. Carrie can look me up anytime, though…" Babbo hops into the woods, quite pleased with himself, until he accidentally falls into the water.

"Help, I'm going to drown! Please!" The group gathers around.

"Nah, I think we'll leave you in there!" Eddy says.

"I'll save you, Mr. Pac Man!" Carrie tries to lift him out of the water, but is unable to do so. Ginta reaches in next and pulls him out.

"Do you really hate being with us that much!?" Ginta asks angrily.

"Well, not all of you. I don't really mind being around Carrie but, THE REST OF YOU CAN GO FALL IN A DITCH FOR ALL I CARE!!!!"

"WHAT!!??" Ginta and Babbo start fighting and Carrie laughs at them.

"What are you two fighting about!?" The group looks over and standing in front of them are two oddly-dressed people. One is a portly man wearing small round-framed glasses and a white turban. He has elf-like shoes, pointy ears, spiked bracelets, and a tattoo on his arm shaped like the sun. On his shoulder he has a blue sack. Standing beside him is a kid with brown hair and an orange shirt that has a black cross-shaped design on it. He has a brown sack thrown over his shoulder. "We'll take time to listen to your story and try to help you settle this little dispute. There's no sense in fighting about it."

"Yeah, tell us your story and we'll help you out!" The kid says.

"Babbo is…"

"This brat is crying and begging me not to leave him alone." Both of them glare at each other and start fighting again.

"I never cried, you lying kendama!!!"

"MY NAME'S BABBO, YOU FOOL!!!!!"

"Oh, dear…" Double D says. Eddy, Ed, and Carrie laugh.

"_Did that ARM just talk!!?" _The large guy thinks.

"CAN'T YOU REMEMBER MY NAME!!!???"

"_I've never seen anything like it…"_ the kid thinks in his mind.

"I'M CALLING YOU A KENDAMA BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE!!!!!!"

"I have a bad feeling about those guys…" Double D whispers to Eddy.

"Shut up, Sockhead!"

"You know what to do, Chapu…" The guy says to the kid.

"YOU IDIOT!!!! STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Babbo argues in the background.

"Yes, Master Moku!" The kid known as Chapu replies. "Okay, so I don't…"

"I CALL YOU A KENDAMA BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!!!!"

"NO!!!!! FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS BABBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"KENDAMA, KENDAMA!!!!!!!!" Double D notices Master Moku whispering to Chapu.

"…and that's what we'll do."

"MY NAME IS BABBO!!!!!!!!! BABBO, BABBO, BABBBO!!!!!!!!!" Master Moku clears his throat, interrupting Ginta and Babbo's fight.

"Hey, why did you do that for? This was getting good!!!" Eddy says rudely.

"Listen here, you two, there are just some people that just won't be able to get along, no matter what."

"What do you mean?"

"When two people start a friendship or any other relationship with lots of fighting, then it's a clear sign that those two will never get along. If they remain together, all they'll do is annoy the heck out of each other and no one will be happy. Kid, are you really spoiled and too scared to be left on your own?"

"Um, no!" Ginta replies sharply.

"And you, my good fellow, do you want to be on your own?"

"Yes! Yes! Finally, someone who understands me!"

"I wish someone understood me…" says Carrie sadly. "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND ME?????????"

"In that case…" Master Moku says with a smile. Later, Ginta and his friends, minus Babbo, are lying on the ground watching a flock of three-headed birds fly by.

"Man, I was really enjoying things until now…" Ginta says sadly.

"I miss Mr. Pac Man… His ability to talk brought me endless hours of joy…" Carrie says.

"That's okay. We can handle being by ourselves, right guys?"

"Yeah, but something about those two didn't seem right…" Double D says.

"Ha! Ha! Those guys are such suckers! Giving a rare ARM like that to a bunch of thieves!" The group jumps up off the ground in alarm.

"Who said that?" Fear spreads across Eddy's face.

"The sky is talking to me again, Ed!" Carrie says, grabbing Ed's arm. "MAKE IT STOP!!!"

"You're talking about the silver, round one, right?"

"Yup, that's the one!" The group was astounded to see monkeys that were TALKING!!!!

"Yeah, those guys will make a fortune selling that talking ARM."

As the monkeys chatter amongst themselves, Ginta thinks of all the mean things Babbo said to him before.

"Um, guys! Either we've been watching too much _Camp Lazlo _and _My Gym Partner's a Monkey,_ or those monkeys are talking to us!!!" Double D says in shock.

"It's like a cartoon!" Carrie says. "Jawbreakers and monkeys that talk!"

"Ginta, shouldn't we go after Babbo!?" Ed says.

"Nah, he's better off!" Ginta sits back down in the dirt.

"Maybe they'll sell him to an animal trainer who'll whip him a lot and make him jump through rings of fire!" The monkeys say. Ginta imagines Babbo doing such a thing while being mauled by lions and whipped to death by a cruel ringmaster. Ginta jumps up again and runs off into the woods. Unsure of what's going on, the Eds follow.

"Yay! We're going to go get Mr. Talking Jawbreaker!!!!"

Meanwhile, Babbo is unaware that he's been fooled. He's tugging Master Moku and Chapu along.

"So you say there will be delicious food and lots of ladies that look like that Carrie girl that'll pamper me and hand-feed me!? Why are we going so slowly!? LET'S PICK UP THE PACE!!!!!"

"Master, he's really starting to get on my nerves!"

"You're the noisiest ARM I've ever seen! Can't you shut up for a few minutes?" 

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!?? I THOUGHT…" Master Moku grabs Babbo by his moustache and yanks him back. "OW!!!!! Don't pull my moustache like that, you insensitive brute!!!!!"

"Wow, it can even feel pain! That's really neat, Master Moku!" Chapu says.

"Yeah and it's also….extremely….heavy….ugh!!!!" Master Moku complains as he drags Babbo along by his moustache. "We better sell it soon! I bet the duke will pay lots of money for it!"

"What!? You're gonna sell me!?"

"Yeah for a rare ARM like you, the duke might pay as much as twenty million pewter! Even if you were stuffed, you'd sell for a lot!" As the kid laughs almost manically, Babbo imagines himself dead and hung on a plaque next to other rare game animals. The thought scares him so much that he starts crying.

"No, I don't want to rest on someone's mantelpiece!!!" Babbo sobs.

"You might as well give up! No one can escape from Master Moku!"

"Whaaaaaaaaa! I just wanted to be free to live my life!" Babbo's thinks about Carrie and her "annoying friends". "I wished away the only souls that were friendly towards me, and now I'm gonna pay for it. I should've been nicer to them. Even though they were annoying, they never treated me as horribly as these terrible people. Now I'll never see that Ginta kid, Carrie's smiling face, or those guys with the same names ever again!!!"

"You should be careful for what you wish for!"

"GINTA!!!!! GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND COME RESCUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HEY, YOU CON ARTISTS!!!!! GIVE BABBO BACK!!!!!!!!!" Ginta yells as he jumps in the air and lands on his feet. Master Moku and Chapu spin around. They try to escape, but Double D and Ed block their escape.

"Hi, Pac Man, we came to keep you from being fed to a bunch of wildebeests!" Carrie says, smiling and waving at Babbo.

"Ha! Ha! It took you guys long enough! Oh, I'm so happy to see you guys!!!" Master Moku pulls Babbo down to the ground.

"So, you're gonna try to reclaim this rare ARM, eh?"

"Is he Canadian, because he just said, 'Eh?'!!!" Carrie says.

"Well I'm not giving this moneymaker up, at least not without a fight! Meet my Guardian ARM, Iron Ball!" A metal orb in Master Moku's hand grows and sprouts arms and legs.

"No problem! This'll be easy!"

"All right, Iron Ball! Squash that kid like a bug!!!" Master Moku's guardian turns into a giant ball and charges at Ginta. Ginta jumps out of the way, but it comes back from behind and crushes him flat. It then flies up in the air.

"Ginta, look out!!!!" Babbo yells. The ball falls on top of Ginta, crushing him again. "NO!!!!!!!"

"Now it's time to take care of the rest of you kids!" 

"What do we do, Eddy?"

"Why are you asking me, Double D!?"

"I'll take care of it!" Ed pulls a gold-colored jawbreaker out of his pocket and puts it in his mouth. He starts glowing. "Ha! Ha! This tickles!!! Hey, Mr. Big Butt, leave my little buddy alone!"

"Why, you annoying kid!!!! IRON BALL; MAKE HIM PAY FOR HIS INSOLENCE!!!!!!!!!!" Master Moku's guardian barrels towards Ed, but it glances off his body. "What's going on? You should be flat as a pancake!" Ginta gets up and sees Ed.

"Hi, Ginta! You don't mind if Ed has a turn, do you?" Carrie asks. Ginta looks at Ed in amazement and shakes his head. Ed picks the guardian up.

"Wow, that's amazing!!!" Chapu says in awe. Master Moku's lower jaw hits the ground.

Ed picks up and tosses the guardian up in the air and kicks it. The guardian flies at the two thieves, but because Ed hit it so hard, the ARM was destroyed before it made contact with them. Babbo jumps back to Ginta.

"Now it's our turn!" Ginta says.

"It looks like it, so let's finish these jerks off!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Babbo!"

"Go Pac Man and Danny Antonucci!" Carrie cheers.

"Give me back that ARM!!!!!" Master Moku roars as he charges at the boy and his living ARM.

"Take this!!!!!" Ginta and Babbo cry as Ginta throws Babbo at him, sending him flying.

"MASTER MOKU!!!!! MASTER MOKU, WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Chapu runs off after Master Moku as he flies off into the distance.

Later on that evening, the group is still walking through the woods. The sun had just gone down and it was dark out. Suddenly, Babbo stops right in front of Ginta.

"Huh, what's wrong, Babbo? Are you tired?"

"No, Ginta. When I first met you and your friends, I was rude and my behavior was very ungentlemanly. I just wanted to apologize to all of you for my poor behavior. Can you guys forgive me?" Everyone but Eddy smiles in approval.

"Sure we can!" Double D says.

"I won't! I could care less! All you are is a talking cannonball!" Eddy says.

"Darth Vader, that's mean!" Carrie says, which makes Eddy feel bad, since Carrie is the one who told him.

"Well, as long as I have Ginta's apology, I'm fine. After all, most of my behavior was against him. Also, I'd like to thank you all for coming after me! I thought I was a goner! I'd like to repay you for your kindness."

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Ginta says, flattered.

"But I insist! I want you to be my traveling companions! All of you can join me on my quest to discover my identity!" A vein on Ginta's face bulges.

"Well, you're not as good looking as one of Dorothy's ÄRMs, and you're hard to deal with, but I guess we'll go with you! And besides, if some more bandits come after you again, you might start crying again!"

"Yeah, we wouldn't want the baby to cry, now would we?" Eddy adds. Eddy, Babbo, and Ginta laugh, veins bulging up all over their faces. Suddenly, a fight breaks out between the three of them. Double D puts his hand over his face and sighs.

"I can't wait!!! Tomorrow we'll play tag and eat ice-cream and watch cartoons and fight aliens!!! Oh, it'll be so much fun! And if Babbo gets dirty, I'll polish him up!" Carrie is so excited she starts jumping up and down. The fight goes on until Babbo, Ginta, and Eddy go over a cliff. The three of them hit the bottom with a thud. Double D and Ed go over to check on them, but the ledge gives way and they fall down behind them.

"Wait for me!!!" Carrie says as she jumps down after them. At the bottom of the hill, the six are lying on top of each other, Carrie lying on top of Ed, who was lying on top of Double D, and he was on top of Eddy, Ginta, and Babbo, who were at the bottom of the pile. Babbo throws everyone off and all together, everyone's stomach growls.

"I'm hungry!!!" Babbo says.

"I haven't eaten since I got off from school…"

"I'm hungry too, but Carrie needs the food worse! If she doesn't get anything to eat, she won't make it though the night because of her disorder!"

"Do not fret, my gaggle of pals, for I have PUDDING SKINS!!!!!!!" Everyone but Carrie looks at Ed's food with disgust. Carrie eats all of them, but her stomach is still growling. "Well, there goes the rest of the food…"

Back with Master Moku and Chapu, Chapu is helping Master Moku recover from his encounter.

"Master, is what you said really true about two people who don't get along?"

"Um, I thought so…"

Back with the gang, they're walking through an empty field, their stomachs growling. Unable to walk, Carrie has to hitch a ride in Ed's extremely deep coat pockets.

"Hungry…" the group moans. The Eds collapse onto the ground, followed by Ginta and Babbo.

"The fat lady just sang, boys," Eddy says wearily. "We're all gonna starve in a different world." Carrie crawls out of Ed's pocket and starts chewing on her hand.

"My life is flashing before my eyes!" Ed says.

"What life!" Eddy remarks sarcastically.

"Ha! Remember that time we destroyed Johnny's house!"

"Good times, huh…" Eddy says woozily.

"I wonder who'll miss us when we're gone!" Carrie suddenly starts smelling the air.

"Wait! I…smell….FOOD!!!!!!" She points at a house resting on a hill. Below it is a garden filled with strange watermelon-looking fruit that are orange and have yellow stripes. Carrie runs towards it and devours mouthful after mouthful of the other-worldly fruit. The others follow, Double D too hungry to care if it's poisonous or not. A light goes on in the house on the hill and two figures in the window appear.

"Those jerks are back again, mom! I'm going out there to end this!!!"

"Don't go, Jack! Those wolves will hurt you!"

"Look, Ed, a funny shadow-puppet show!" Carrie says. A kid about Ginta's age with short hair barges out the front door of the house. He's wearing a green muscle shirt with yellow pants that has a strange, red mark on the side of them.

"It's dangerous out here, mom! You better close the door and hide!"

"But Jack…"

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, YOU HIDEOUS MONSTERS!!!!! YOU'VE TORMENTED US FOR A LONG TIME NOW, AND NOW IT'S TIME TO PAY FOR EATING ALL OF OUR CROPS!!!!!!!!" The Eds, Ginta, and Babbo stop eating and stare at the boy awkwardly. Carrie however keeps right on eating.

"Yay, 3-D movie!!!!" Carrie cheers.

Jack's anger dies down as he gazes upon these strangers. "Um, who are you people? What are you doing in our field?"

An older lady pokes her head out the door. "Those guys aren't wolves!"

"Hi, my name is Carrie!" Carrie says warmly. "This is the best growing food I've ever eaten!" Jack looks at this girl and blushes. No one says a word as both Jack and Ginta's group stare at each other, both of them speechless.


End file.
